Shadows of Shiverburn
by Vile.EXE
Summary: A small story I made regarding the shadowy figures seen in Shiverburn Galaxy. Rated because of the scenes that you might get in your head.


**Vile: Hey guys, Vile here with a short work. I'll be back on ZEXAL writing after this, so bear with me. I thought of this fic after finding out about the mysterious shadowy figures on top of the cliffs in Shiverburn Galaxy, which were later found to be part of the background. Every secret has a story behind it, so now, this is my story for the shadows. I don't own Shiverburn Galaxy or our favorite red-garbed, mustachioed hero. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shadows of Shiverburn

Ages have passed… yet nothing has changed. I and my brethren have watched over this region… one we discovered… this galaxy of hot and cold harmony… Shiverburn Galaxy.

Centuries ago… I and my comrades were the first to land on this area. It was simply a frozen wasteland… no trace of the fire and lava that now shares the area. We dubbed the area "Shiverfrost Galaxy" and began to explore. Octoombas… Octoguys… Li'l Brrrs… it was a spectacle of icy life, and the three of us could not wait to report back to our home base. It was then that we discovered the mountain, iced over and hollowed. We entered the hollow mountain to find anything we could within.

That's when tragedy struck.

One of our warning flares fell from my comrade's supply pack… It was dormant at first, letting us continue. Then, a false step set off the flare, the rocket rebounding across the icy walls. Then… it happened. An earthquake rocked the mountain with us in it. The temperature suddenly began to rise quickly… the ice below us became soft, slippery… liquid. It was then that we discovered this structure was not simply a mountain…

It was a dormant, frozen volcano.

The last thing I heard was the voices of my comrades before a final boom occurred, and the dormant lava re-activated… exploding from under us, incinerating us within the molten plasma. I was thankful that our nerves were burned away… For we did not have to bear pain very long…

We rose in a different section of the galaxy… atop a massive glacial wall. I observed my body, and found a lack of such… I was reduced to a spirit, as were both of my comrades. My female comrade, the girl I loved… Her distraught face struck me with guilt. I could not protect her, or our other comrade, her brother. I took her spirit into my own ghostly arms, comforting her. "Don't worry…" I told her. "Our bodies may be gone… but I will protect your spirit forever… Trust me."

The three of us moved to the edge of the glacial wall, unable to pass over it. Some force kept us anchored to the ledge. The icy world we dubbed Shiverfrost had been completely changed… where many parts of ice once stood, had now become pools or lakes of scalding lava. The Li'l Brrrs had become Li'l Cinders… it was nothing like we had seen: A myriad of hot and cold. As such, we re-christened this land… "Shiverburn".

Years later… possibly a decade… Shiverburn was visited once more by another platoon. They were as astonished as we were… and began to wonder where they were. I whispered the name we gave it… "Shiverburn…"

I could hear one of the platoon members that day… "I keep hearing a word… 'Shiverburn'."

Another member spoke. "Shiverburn… it sounds fitting for here. This land shall be known as 'Shiverburn Galaxy'." They got our message… that made us happy. The platoon carried on their mission… avoiding the same fate we did, just as we prayed they would.

We discovered this galaxy… and fate bound our souls to it. I feel it is our duty to watch over the realm of Shiverburn Galaxy… giving our support to travelers who come here. It seems a daunting task, but with my lover and my comrade beside me, them beside each other as siblings… we will take up this responsibility.

In the present day, we gazed down from the glacial cliffs to see a new traveler… a lone traveler, dressed in red with a mustache. His gaze traveled up the cliffs, resting on our location. A scrutinizing look formed on his face… but he soon removed his gaze and began traversing the galaxy.

Traveler… whoever you are… Stay safe. We give you our full support in whatever mission you have here… anything for the good of our Shiverburn Galaxy. While you are here, we will watch over you… wherever you are. Though we appear as shadows… we are still the watchers of this molten and frozen land…

We are the Shadows of Shiverburn Galaxy.

* * *

**Vile: Thinking of this story gave me a somber feeling, so I wrote a somewhat sad story. I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, and I'll be back to my ZEXAL stories after this.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
